love, marriage, baby, more love
by babesitter1234
Summary: the feud is over and Gnomeo and Juliet can finally be together! there's romance,family, forgiveness  but mostly romance!
1. Chapter 1

Hey there! It's babesitter1234. And this is my first story here …. EVER! So please, please, PLEASE, humor me a little bit on my story. It may not be the best. But I have a soft spot for a romance story! Bye…. See y'all at the bottom! I sadly do not own gnomeo and juliet

(My P.O.V.)

(The feud is over and Gnomeo, Juliet, Nannette, Benny, est.… were just dancing to the Nelly Furtado song "crocodile rock". Then Gnomeo and Juliet rode off in their new, purple, Macalister Ranger.)

"So now what, Gnomeo? What are we going to do now that the feud is over?" Juliet asked her boyfriend? She didn't really know at the time.

"Well, why don't we go to OUR new garden and clean that up; and when we're all done, why don't we head to the greenhouse and clean up, get dressed, and head back to the red garden so I can say my special announcement?" gnomeo suggested as he turned into the ally( it's a lot longer that you would think!)

It didn't take Gnomeo long to realize that Juliet had something on her mind. Because she was just sitting there with an unreadable expression on her face. Did she regret being with him? But, yet, if she did, why would she still be with him? He just had to know; he loves her to much to let her worry or regret. He was just about to speak up when she had beaten him to it.

"So, um, I was just wondering about 2 things", she said," Number one. So how do you think our garden is going to look after I'm done mowing and YOU'RE done planting?"

Gnomeo chuckles while he responds." Oh, so you're trying to be funny, huh?"

"Maybe. Or maybe", she says while leaning in to kiss him," I just can't wait until we get to OUR garden for a change."

"Well you don't have to wait any longer, love! Because we're finally home. To where we make the rules, no one else can come between us. Ever." Gnomeo said while stopping the lawnmower into the garden and carrying Juliet off the mower. They both stood there for a couple minuets, when they realized that they better get to work. They had so much to do! Literally! That garden was just a disaster area. The grass was over grown in every spot (except from when Juliet wrote a heart with their initials in it on their first date). The flowers were either withered, dead, or weeds, some of the glass in the greenhouse was shattered, and the pond needed to be cleaned out.

"So, how about I mow; while you can repair the broken glass and clean out the pond? Then, when we're done we can both plant some flowers? Juliet asked while taking Gnomeo's hand and swinging it back and forth

"Alrighty, then. Besides, I'll need to work out before my big announcement." He said and went to start on the pond. Juliet followed him.

"So, since you are my boyfriend now…", "I just love saying that", she thought to herself." Are you going to tell me what the big announcement is?" she asked with a huge grin

"You want to know? Okay, I'll tell you. The announcement is…. A surprise and something that you won't need to worry about for a while. But trust me that when we're done, I'll come and get you, we'll get cleaned up; and I want you to try and make you're self look prettier that you already are."

Juliet gives him a playful smirk. "aghhh! Fine, I'm just gonna start on the lawn. I love you, Gnomeo Blueberry."

"I love you, too, Juliet Redbrick," said Gnomeo. And they went and started on making their garden the most beautiful garden in London.

How did you like my first story! I only need three or four reviews to continue. Sorry if you hated it. But If you want to find out more…. You'll have to wait and see!


	2. Chapter 2

HEY! Ok so I know I was gonna wait until I got 3 reviews but I've been REALLY ANXIOUS to write this chapter and I couldn't wait anymore! A lot of people on (the website) here have inspired me to write this chapter.

I do not own gnomeo and Juliet

(My P.O.V)

While Gnomeo was keeping Juliet busy and unaware of his surprise, the red and blue gnomes were decorating the red garden (it's been a few days since the lawnmower incident).

"Aloha everybody! Hey Benny, do you know what the surprise is? Because MIE amigo, Gnomeo… he will not tell me." Featherstone said while entering the red garden. All the gnomes were doing something. Lady B and Lord R were putting lights up, Benny was sweeping the pedestal, and the other gnomes were setting out snacks, karaoke, and other games. The garden was now a mix of red and blue; with a dash of purple! They've planted white, red, blue, and purple flowers around the fence. They've even planted a new wisteria plant with little roses circling it, right in the middle of the garden! It was perfect.

"I don't know, Featherstone. Gnomeo won't tell me, either. And I'm his best mate! He won't tell any of us. All he said was to make the garden look perfect, so he wanted it to look good. He also said that he and Juliet will be back in a couple oh hours; so we've been working our hats off!" Benny said while finishing up his job.

"I don't know what my son is planning, but it'll probably be for a goo reason. If he wants everything perfect. But as long as he's happy with Juliet, so am I." Lady Blueberry commented after finishing her part of the lights.

"Same here. I think the garden is plenty ready for whatever Gnomeo's planning. But just let him know that if he does anything to my baby, I won't make him pay. She will." He said chuckling.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Lady Blueberry asked.

"Well, the last guy Juliet dated cheated on her. And she wrote the most embarrassing song about him. She played and sang it; and he was out of here before I could snap my fingers!"

They all laughed and went to go and check on the rest of the garden.

BACK IN GNOMEO AND JULIET'S GARDEN…..

About 2 hours later, Gnomeo and Juliet were finished with their garden. All the grass was mowed, the glass was removed and replaced, and the pond was clean. The couple had planted the cupid's arrow orchid, blue, red, and purple flowers everywhere; and not a weed in sight! They were proud that it was so perfect.

"See, we do make a great team. Now, why don't we go and get ready for your announcement?" Juliet asked lovingly.

"Let's. You'll look beautiful."

The porcelain couple went back to their greenhouse and washed up. Since Gnomeo's a boy, all he had to do was wash, shine, wax, and not smell like weed killer. But Juliet on the other hand….when she was done she stepped out of the greenhouse. She had a ruby-diamond color of red on her hat and dress, a small slash of pink on her lips, blue eye shadow, and was shining and sparkling more than ever! She was beautiful, and she knew it. Even though Gnomeo had to wait 20 minuets, he thought that she was worth it; and he was right! Juliet grabbed him by his hand and he dragged her into the alley.

IN THE RED GARDEN…..

"Okay! I hear them coming! Quick, everybody hide!" Benny said in a voice of excitement, whisper and anxiousness.

The mix of gnomes went all sorts of ways, trying to find the best possible hiding spot. Then Gnomeo opened the gate slightly so he could see Benny give him the signal. Once he did, gnomeo closed the gate to the reds and quickly snapped back at Juliet.

"So are you ready?" he asked, handing her a blindfold.

"Fine. But do I really have to wear the blindfold?"

"Yes, because I don't want you peaking."

"Ohh, alright."

Gnomeo opened the gate all the way this time as Juliet and he walked into the garden. Juliet couldn't see a thing because of that blindfold; but she could tell she was being led by her love, as he led her up to the top of her pedestal.

"Gnomeo, may I take off this wrenched blindfold?" Juliet asked hopefully.

"Yes, love, you can now."

She took off her blindfold and almost had a heart attack! All the gnomes cheered "SURPRISE!" right as she took it off. They were cheering and laughing. Juliet looked around in amazement. The once plain red garden; now a mix of purple and blue! She thought that she would want to just scream with excitement! She must have thought that this was the surprise, but then she remembered that Gnomeo had an announcement. She turned to him and gave him a big hug.

"Did you do all this for me?"

"Well, I did have some help." Gnomeo said while extending his arm out so she could see everyone." But, I do still have one announcement. Why don't you go and wait on the stairs?"

She did. Then, Gnomeo grabbed a microphone, faced the audience, and began to speak.

"Hello, everyone. I'm gnomeo and I already know that some of you already either know me or hate me," he said chuckling," but tonight's not about me. It's about Juliet. The person who changed my point of view about a lot of things in life. Juliet, come over here. I want to ask you something."

Juliet gracefully walked over to him. He took her hand and pulled something out of his pocket….

(Gnomeo's P.O.V)

I pulled the stone box from my pocket, and got down on my right knee. I heard a lot of gasping and whispering, but I didn't care. I could tell Juliet did and felt the same. I took her hands. God she looked gorgeous! Just like she always does. I took a deep breath and began to tell her what's in my heart.

"Juliet Redbrick, before we first met, I hated the reds. Anything to do with them was just garbage. But when I met you, you changed that. It made me think that not all reds are evil, or monsters. Then I realized my heart belonged to you, because you were the only one who understood me at times. What I'm trying to get at is that I love, loved, and always will love you. Juliet…..," I said as I got out my ring," will you marry me?"


	3. Chapter 3

Hey every one! ITZZZ MEEE! this is my 3rd chapter of 1st story.

BTW people… if u have ideas… don't be afraid to tell me! (Just if u were wondering… I don't really sit on babies!) And if u thinks I update to often tell me. WARNING: THIS MAYBE THE LONGEST CHAPTER EVER!

I ALSO…. Wrote this chapter for alyssa128! You're an awesome friend and u inspired me to write this chapter! I sadly don't own gnomeo and Juliet…. Elton John does!(and any song belong to original owner!)

(Juliet's P.O.V)

"Juliet, will you marry me?" is all that I needed to hear to realize that I was tearing. Hearing Gnomeo say those lovely words was music to my ears. It made the moment more meaningful that he did it in front of BOTH the blues and reds! I don't get why he treats me so good. And after the whole, "blues' are supposed to hate reds. Reds' are supposed to hate blues" junk that went on in the past. But this is the future! It didn't take a moment for me to think.

"YES, yes, a thousand times yes! Gnomeo Blueberry, I don't care if we're married right now or in 20 years! All I care about is if I'm with you at every day until!" I screamed at the top of my lungs to where everyone could hear. As they were all cheering and jumping; I grabbed Gnomeo, pulled him close to me and leaned in. I kissed him as hard as I could, and I knew that he did love me. And love him. Even if his breath does stink a bit.

"Gnomeo?" I said while leaving his warm lips, even though I didn't want to.

"Yes, love?"

I just had to make a joke "did you remember to brush your teeth?" I asked him playfully.

He smirked his playful smirk and pulled me back into his sweet lips. In mid kiss my eyes grew wide.' I don't have my ring on, yet' I thought to myself. I could tell Gnomeo realized it to. As he got down on one knee again, the crowd went silent. Gnomeo, still having the stone ring case in his hand, pulled the top back. I gasped so loud, you could probably hear me from here to the moon! It was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. The 'ring' part was a small gold chain that he probably found in the garden when we were on a date; with a purple bead on it and an engraved flower with our initials in it from our first date! The gem part was red rhinestones that he cut and shaded to look exactly like an Orchid, and blue rhinestones tracing the outline of the flower. I almost cried my eyes out when he slipped it on my finger. I pulled him in for another kiss. I didn't care who was watching. I could tell he didn't either. I finally came back to reality when I heard Benny shout "let's get this party started!" (BTW: Mrs. and Mr. Capulet are away on vacation for a month!)The next thing I knew, Gnomeo and I were waling down the stair case and Dynamite by Taio Cruze was jamming. Dad was the first to come up to us and give me a hug and kiss on the cheek, and Gnomeo a hug and pat on the back.

"OH! I'm so happy for you two! You were right, Gnomeo! She was surprised and I'm glad we "worked things out" the other day. But I won't get into details. So am I going to be a grandfather?" he asked while turning from me, to Gnomeo, and back at the both of us.

"Ummmmm….. Well, I don't….. We haven't…..uhhh…. not yet. Hehe." Gnomeo said while trying to find the words to tell him that we haven't has sex yet.

My dad looked almost a embarrassed as I was!" Ohh, alright. I'll let you kids have fun." He said while walking away. His face was all red! I guess he caught what Gnomeo was saying.

When my dad left to go and brag about how I'm going to be married to the prince of the blues, Gnomeo's mum came over to us with Benny by her side. Her face had a mixture of worries, excitement, and calmness in her expression. Benny on the other hand, was jumping for joy!

"Gnomeo, I'm so happy for you both! I'm glad you to worked things out." Lady Blueberry said while motioning Gnomeo to give her a kiss on the cheek. He did, and I love the fact that sometimes he can be a mommas' boy. It's so cute! When Benny walked towards Gnomeo, Lady Blueberry was motioning me to follow her

"I'll be right back. It looks like your mum wants to talk to me, alone."

Gnomeo smiled softly,"alright, but be back soon."

As I followed Lady B deeper into the garden, I just couldn't help but keep looking back at gnomeo. I feel so lucky that he would want to love and marry me. Me, a red. More importantly, the daughter of the ruler of the reds! He could've had any other blue in the world but he chooses a red. I was lost in thought when Lady Blueberry stopped on the farthest side of the red garden. She started to cry softly; to where I could just barley hear her.

"Lady Blueberry, are you alright?" I said while letting her burry her face into my shoulder and patting her on the back.

"Y-Yes, I'm alright. Thank you, Juliet" she said while hugging me

"Then why are you crying? Is it because Gnomeo and I are getting married? Trust me, I love him. And I love the fact of how much he loves you and that we both are going to visit everyone everyday."

"I know. And I know that he loves you, too; it's just that, ever since his father died, Gnomeo's had a hard time expressing his feelings and emotions. And what I'm afraid of is that, well he's gonna end up the way he did. You know ever since he watched his dad die, he had a hard time even saying the words "I love you"? And I guess on the night when he attacked your garden, he must've met you. Because all I heard him say to himself that night was" I love you. I love you. I really do, love you." And now I'm so grateful to you because you've showed him how to love again." she said while releasing the hug and then we started walking back over to the boys.

"Thank you for sharing that. And don't worry. I had the same problem. When my mom died, I never said the word 'love' since that day, until I met your son." I said while reassuring her.

"Really?"

"Yes."

She gave me one final hug and we got back to Gnomeo and Benny. I gave him the biggest hug I could give him.

(Gnomeo's P.O.V)

When I saw mum and Juliet walk away, I noticed that she kept on looking at us. I just wonder what they were talking about. Benny and I just sat there for a minuet, when he finally decided to break the scilence.

"So, Gnomeo, how does it feel? He said while smirking.

What is he talking about?" how does what feel?"

"To no longer be a free gnome. You're gonna get married aren't yah?"

"Yes, Benny, I'm gonna be married. And I want you to be my best gnome. Since you are my cousin and mate"

He almost screamed." Oh alright. You know, I never did imagine that you'd fall for Juliet Redbrick. I mean because you both seemed different. She's a red, you're a blue. She's a flower, you're a stone. She doesn't have to do a thing around the garden; you almost have to do everything. And did you two meet the night we invaded the red garden? And I'm very surprised at YOU!" he said while pointing a finger at me.

"WHOH, WHOH! What did I do? And Juliet doesn't like to be thought of as a flower. She's just like us. She wants adventure! And she's forced not to do anything; but, yet, she wants to. She wants to help but no one lets her or understands her the way I do. And yes, I did meet her that night. I got away but I accidentally flew into a different garden. She was looking for a flower; and I didn't know it was her at first. When I noticed she was trying to grab a flower, I tried to grab it to. We "flirted" for a while, and ended up falling in a pond, that's when I knew she was a red."

"Oh. But what YOU did was just mean. How could you not tell me that in the first place? I wouldn't have ratted you out. Yea, I would've been frightened, but I would understand! But NO! I had to find out by watching you two almost kiss, me running away, and my head almost being sliced off!" he said sort of angrily but he was laughing a bit.

"Benny, I'm sorry. I didn't think you would." I said

"It's alright. I just can't believe that Lord Redbrick would give you his blessing. How'd you manage to do that?"

"It wasn't easy. Trust me. Benny, stand up straight. Here come the girls again." I said while helping Benny stand up straight. Juliet and mum finally came back over to us, and that's when I noticed Tybalt and Fawn making their way up to the pedestal. It didn't take long for the whole crowd to become quiet when Tybalt dropped the mic. The sound HURTS!

"Sorry. So I just wanted to say congrats to Gnomeo and Juliet", when he said that, the whole garden cheered." And just to let you know, Gnomeo, if you ever hurt Juliet…I will find you. But if you ever need a hand or a partner to practice fighting or racing. You know where to find me."

I shouted back as loud as I could," I'll be looking forward to it!"

He spoke again." and congrats, cuz. I'm proud that even though you knew seeing him was wrong, and that I wouldn't like it. And I didn't! You did it out of love for him anyway….. SOOO NOWWW... why doesn't Juliet get up here and sing the song that she wrote for her and Gnomeo?"

She wrote a song about us? That's so sweet! I just have to hear it. I looked over at Juliet, and her face was as red as her hat! That's probably because everyone's staring and smiling at her. As she walked up to Tybalt, still blushing, she softly said," Ohh. Alright."

"This song is called Love Story.

We were both young when I first saw you  
>I close my eyes<br>And the flashback starts  
>I'm standing there<br>On a balcony of summer air

See the lights,  
>See the party the ball gowns<br>I see you make your way through the crowd  
>You say hello<br>Little did I know

That you were Romeo you were throwing pebbles  
>And my daddy said stay away from Juliet<br>And I was crying on the staircase  
>Begging you please don't go, and I said<p>

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
>I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run<br>You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
>It's a Love Story baby just say yes<p>

So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
>We keep quite cause we're dead if they knew<br>So close your eyes  
>Escape this down for a little while<br>Cause you were Romeo I was a scarlet letter  
>And my daddy said stay away from Juliet<br>But you were everything to me  
>And I was begging you please don't go and I said<p>

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
>I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run<br>You'll be the prince I'll be the princess  
>It's a love story baby just say yes<p>

Romeo save me, then try to tell me how to feel  
>This love is difficult, but it's real,<br>Don't be afraid  
>We'll Make it out of this mess<br>It's a love story baby just say yes, oh,

I got tired of waiting  
>Wondering if you would ever coming around<br>My faith in you was fading  
>When I met you on the outskirts to town I said<p>

Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
>I keep waiting for you but you never come<br>Is this in my head, I don't know what to think  
>He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring<p>

And said

Marry me Juliet you'll never have to be alone  
>I love you and that's all I really know<br>I talk to your dad go pick out a white dress  
>It's a love story baby just say yes<p>

Oh, oh, oh

Oh, oh, oh, oh

Cause we were both young when I first saw you

The music ended and I started tearing with happiness! Now I was for sure that I'm in love. Juliet means the world to me. And nothing will ever change the way I feel about her. She was just the best singer; and I didn't even know it! I didn't know she wrote songs, too. Juliet Redbrick is defiantly the one for me. As the gnomes clapped and cheered, the only thing I noticed was Juliet's beautiful smile, as she walked down the stairs and ran to me. I just couldn't bring myself to stop her from tackling me to the ground. As we fell, she just held on to me and laughed. Juliet's mum would be so proud of her. We both just laid there for a second, until we had to stand up because Juliet started pulling me to the darkest, deepest part of the red garden.

"Juliet, where are you taking me?" I asked with a smirk.

All she gave me was a "SHHHHhhhhh! You silly gnome."

(Juliet's P.O.V)

I finally managed to get Gnomeo into the darkest corner of the red garden. When we stopped, I turned to him and we just stared at each other. He looked so handsome, just like he always does. As we stared; we both started to take baby steps toward one another.

"So, did you like the song? Or was it to cheesy?" I asked nervously of his reaction.

He just gazed at me for a moment and said," Juliet, how could you keep this from me?"

I was shocked! "What? What did I keep from you?"

"Your talent," he stated," that voice of an angel, that wonderful writing. I didn't even think that you liked to sing. But you looked like you love it. AND THAT SONG! It was the most beautiful thing I've ever experienced! Did you write that based on us? Even if you didn't I still love it, and you."

I almost started to cry away the blushness on my face. But he couldn't tell. I walked up to him and gently felt his embrace against mine." Gnomeo. I do love singing. But no one ever took the time to listen or read my songs. You're the first to ever say that. And I'm really glad you liked the song; I wrote it just for you. I love you and never forget it!" I leaned in and kissed him ever so lightly. We had to stop though.

"We should get back." he said.

"Alright. But first….." I smirked to him and pulled him back in for another kiss.

WOW! THAT WAS THE LONGEST CHAPTER, EVER! I feel so proud of myself. Sorry if it was so long. I pretty much thought of words, and it felt like I wrote 3 chapters in this one! My arms HURT! Stay tuned to find out more!


	4. Chapter 4

HEYY! Ok I know I'm posting WAY too often. So if you want I'll slow down a bit. Ok. So the last chapter was about the parents, the singing, and the proposing, right? So in this chapter, you'll see more of Juliet's side. But don't worry you gnomeo lovers! He'll still have a saying! And I'm dedicating this chapter to MissyMES! You're an awesomely talented writer and you rock! MERRY X-MAS! Sorry I haven't updated in a while… inbox me and I'll tell you why!

(Juliet's P.O.V)

As I left Gnomeo's sweet embrace, I grabbed his arm and led him back over to the party. When we got there, a bunch of kid gnomes, from both gardens, came rushing up to Gnomeo and me. Before we could say anything, the boy gnomes pulled me away, as the girl gnomes did the same to Gnomeo. But they didn't pull us THAT far apart, just too where we could slightly hear each other. They all were shrieking and laughing and asking questions! It was too much! I finally decided to speak up when I couldn't hear anymore.

"Alrighty, now that's enough yelling! Now kids, if you all just want to know a couple of Questions and Answers, then just ask one at a time. And please, no yelling!" I said plainly. That was the biggest mistake Gnomeo and I've ever made! Because the next thing we knew, all the children came up to us, with their hands raised. I let Gnome pick first. Of course, he picked the loudest kid, Harold.

"Gnomeo? Juliet? How did you two meet?" he said while giving us these big puppy dog eyes.

I told him, even though the whole garden was listening." Well, you see, Harold. On the night of the race, I had seen a beautiful orchid, and apparently, Gnomeo and Benny wanted revenge on Tybalt. So, I had Nannette help me get ready so that when I went to go get the flower, in the middle of the night, nobody could notice me. When I left, I guess that's when Benny was able to get back to the blue garden and for Gnomeo to end up in the Old Lawrence place with me, but I didn't know it, yet."

Then Gnomeo spoke the rest." And when I fell, Juliet was on the wall separating the greenhouse, over there, and the ally. The next thing I knew was that I wasn't alone in the garden, but I was accompanied by a ninja gnome! I followed her to the greenhouse. She had an easier time getting to the top than me; all she had to do was pull on a branch, do a flip and she was there! Once I was up to the top, even thought she didn't notice me, she pulled down the part of her disguise that was covering her face, and I was able to get a better look at her. She started climbing to reach the orchid, as did I. we both reached for it, and that's how we met."

At that point, the whole party was just staring at us with mesmerized faces. Then Gnomeo spoke again." Are there any more questions?" there were another couple of questions. I was getting tired so I wanted them to be quick and easy. It was my turn to pick, so I picked Benny.

"So, when Gnomeo was sneaking off, like during the wisteria incident and when we were gonna spray the reds roses, he was with you?" he asked me, kind of surprised.

"Sorry to say, Benny, but yes. Gnomeo was with me, and I'm sorry about the wisteria….. I can't control was Tybalt thinks or does." I said while chuckling a bit.

"And, Benny, the only reason I ran when you wanted me to destroy the reds' roses, it was because Juliet saw me and ran away! I just didn't want her to think that I never loved her. OR that we were THAT evil!" Gnomeo said with an 'I'm sorry, mate' look on his face. Benny just smiled and nodded. "ok two more questions!" I shouted. This time, I picked on my friend, rose. She spoke very quietly.

"So... um. How did you find out you were…. Different colors?" she said as if she was scared to ask.

"Ahhh, now THAT'S something I remember!" I stated proud fully." You see, as Gnomeo said, when we did meet, I wanted the flower. But he grabbed it first. And then, I told him to give it back, but he wouldn't, and he started flirting or something. (I said while giving Gnomeo a playful smirk).At that point, we started playing Cat and Mouse with the orchid, and I ended up chasing Gnomeo onto a branch right above a pond. I snuck up behind him and grabbed the flower; but as I did he twirl me around and we got so close. We leaned in to kiss, but as we did the branch broke! We fell in the pond and our disguises failed us, and we saw each others real colors." I said while some of the other gnomes were laughing.

"Gnomeo, I want you to pick one more gnome so that you can go and sing." I said to him

"Alright. I pick…Tybalt." He said.

Tybalt stood up to where the entire garden could see him."Ok Gnomeo, since Juliet is like a sister to me, I just want to know if you still love her, even when you thought the worst." he said being very concerned.

I looked up at Gnomeo, and he looked at me and smiled." Tybalt. Listen to me when I say that I do love Juliet, more than Adam loved Eve, or Romeo loved Juliet!" he said chuckling at the similarities of our names." She's the reason I live! She saved me. I thought I was alone when I was almost smashed, but I knew that I had to get through and get back! I will always love her, and I will never stop!" he said proudly.

(Gnomeo's P.O.V)

Tybalt just nodded proudly. I looked at Juliet and she was blushing and smiling. I knew that she really wanted me to get up there and sing. Even though I suck! But I'll do it for her." now. Hand me a mic and get the music going!" I shouted. And everyone cheered and led us up to the pedestal. Why did they take Juliet, too? She didn't know this song, did she?

"Juliet? Why are you up here?" I said not mean but weirdly

"Gnomeo. If you payed more attention to the lyrics that the music, then you should know there's a girl that sings part of it to." she said matter of factly. And I smirked and handed her a mic, too.

(Gnomeo, Juliet)

Put your hands up, take it to the floor

You already give me the green light, baby

Put your glass up, pour a little more

You already give me the green light

Eski boy, Roll deep!  
>I was lookin' for the green light<br>Who's gonna take me home, yeah she might  
>The nights so young and I wanna have fun<br>So I'm gonna keep goin till the party's done  
>You know I love women, but which ones gonna control me?<br>'Cuz I wanna be your one and only  
>You know I love women, but which ones gonna control me<br>'Cuz I wanna be your one and only

I follow the green cross code, then I cross the road  
>I follow the signs then I fall on my nose<br>Seek out my princess, speak on the phone  
>Eventually I'm a cheat with a stone<br>No regular seats, I get the phone out  
>His and her match, we're goin' all out<br>Your crown and my crown, we're gonna ball out  
>Take my time, I won't stall out<p>

Stop!  
>Take a look, left and right<br>Is it clear for me too go?  
>Let me know, is it me that you've been waitin' for...<p>

Put your hands up (put your hands up), take it to the floor (take it to the floor)  
>You already give me the green light baby (I'm giving you the green light)<br>Put your glass up (put your glass up), pour a little more (pour a little more),  
>You already give me the green light (I'm givin' you the green light)<p>

That time when I saw ya I thought, wow, so  
>Check out the skirt on that, now straight to the bar - tequila, lemon, salt<br>I give her the all clear, letting her know green light, letting her go,  
>Dropped her from a mile away, thought to myself, why not give it a go..?<p>

I like what I see, face all lit up like a Christmas tree  
>It's amazing the way she goes, heaven knows what cloud she fell from<br>Skirts a bit high above the knee, but I know that twinkle in her eye's for me  
>I said just show me a signal - she flashed red, amber, green.<p>

Stop!  
>Take a look, left and right<br>Is it clear for me too go?  
>Let me know, is it me that you've been waitin' for...<p>

Put your hands up (put your hands up), take it to the floor (take it to the floor)  
>You already give me the green light baby (I'm giving you the green light)<br>Put your glass up (put your glass up), pour a little more (pour a little more),  
>You already give me the green light (I'm givin' you the green light)<p>

Stop, pop, don't drop  
>Pour me a little (put your hands up)<br>Stop, pop, don't drop  
>Pour me a little (take it to the floor)<br>Stop, pop, don't drop  
>Pour me a little (put your glass up)<p>

Don't wanna see red now, flash your green lights tonight

All it takes is a week, one smile and a drink  
>I say a couple words, and she might be a link<br>I like the fact that she aint wearin' a ring, and she ain't lookin' at him  
>We're the perfect match, what a good catch<br>She's 10 out of 10, I've gotta keep that  
>She's so far gone, the green lights on - I aint gonna turn back<br>It's a rap 

Stop!

Take a look, left and right

Is it clear for me to go?

Let me know, is it me that you've been waitin' for…

Put your hands up, take it to the floor  
>You already give me the green light baby<br>Put your glass up (roll deep), pour a little more  
>You already give me the green light (I'm giving you the green light)<p>

Put your hands up (put your hands up), take it to the floor (take it to the floor)  
>You already give me the green light baby (I'm giving you the green light)<br>Put your glass up (put your glass up), pour a little more (pour a little more),  
>You already give me the green light (I'm givin' you the green light)<p>

Stop, pop, don't drop  
>Pour me a little (put your hands up)<br>Stop, pop, don't drop..

Don't wanna see red, now. Flash your green lights tonight

When the music ended, I felt like falling down to my knees because I was so tired. I could tell Juliet felt the same. She literally did fall to her knees! The whole garden gasped. And I went to make sure Juliet was ok.

"Juliet? Are you alright love?" I said while picking her beautiful head up.

"Yes, I'm alright. I'm just really tired. Do you think we can go home early?" Juliet said in a very seductive way. I almost shivered when she whispered that in my ear.

"Your wish….. Is my command." I whispered to her, making her giggle. I picked her up, bridal style and carried her down the pedestal.

Most of the gnomes were staring and asking if she was ok. Just told them Juliet was a bit tired, and she just needs some rest. I also had to tell mum and Lord Redbrick the same thing. They let us leave ad we went back to OUR garden. While I was carrying Juliet, something must've slipped thought her mind, cause when she shot her head up to look at me, with a worried look on her face.

"Gnomeo, exactly how did you get Tybalt and my dad to agree to let you marry me?" she said. I just thought for a moment, remembering that day.

(FLASH BACK!)

It was a sunny day in the garden, and I was helping mum with the new lilacs when Lord Redbrick walked in.

"I'm looking for Gnomeo." He said not roughly but in a tone of voice that no boyfriend of the fathers' daughter would like to hear. I told mum I'd be right back and to not worry. I put the plants down and headed for the gate where Lord Redbrick was. We walked out into the ally and I knew, then and there, I was as good as dead. Why? Because Tybalt was also out there, waiting for me as well. My heart skipped a beat. Lord Redbrick must've noticed, because all he said was, "don't worry, Gnomeo. We're not going to hurt you. We just want to have a little talk with you about you and Juliet." All I could do was nod and sit on a mushroom in the far corner of the ally. Tybalt sat on one side of me and Lord Redbrick on the other.

"UM… did I do something wrong?" I said while trying to get as far back in my seat as possible.

"No, Gnomeo. You did nothing wrong." Tybalt insured me. Why was he being so nice? I mean, the feud was over and such, but I knew something was up.

"Then are you going to tell me why I'm here?"

"Yes. Gnomeo. Do you really love my daughter? And if you do tell me how much." Lord Redbrick said. Was he kidding?

"Lord Redbrick, are you kidding me? How dare you ask a question like that! Of course I love Juliet. If I didn't then why would I risk everything for her? She's the only reason I try to find the goodness in the day! She kept me alive when I was dying! By hoping for the best! What I'm trying to say is that even if no one on this earth approves of us, I wouldn't care. I love her to much. AND…. If I had to tell Juliet I hated her or die, then I would die. Anything would be less painful then to tell her that." I said that to where my hat almost turned red! (A/N: I just had to put that in there!)

Lord Redbrick and Tybalt just sat there. Not getting mad or angry, just with a look of relief on his face! Okay, now I was sure I was getting punked.

"Lord Redbrick? I'm-"and that's all I got to say before Tybalt said something that really gave me a shock.

"Uncle Redbrick, can we just tell him now? Cause if he answers any more he's gonna have to write a book! Besides, I think he's made it very clear the he loves Juliet. Also, I think he's gonna turn into one of us if he gets any redder!" He said while chuckling a bit. Now let me get this strait… Tybalt is letting me say what I need to, and hasn't tried to murder me yet? 'God am I dreaming,' I thought to myself. Now Lord Redbrick just stood up and instead of hitting me…. he hugged me! And he motioned me to sit back down. So I did.

"Gnomeo, I said all of that just to make sure the you really, honestly, truly love her." He said.

"Well, of course I do. Why wouldn't anyone love Juliet? Everybody likes her. Even In my garden!" I stated.

He chuckled." I know that, now, Gnomeo. It's just that, a long time ago, Juliet met another gnome. He sort of looked like you, blond hair, blue eyes, and tall. He was visiting for a few days to meet with fawn about his brother, (A/N: I don't know if he REALLY has a brother.), and he ended up meeting Juliet. They dated for quite some time, but when they were deepening their relationship, he began to become abusive and violent and quite a pervert! When Juliet was stuck on her pedestal, he made sure she could see him and began to harass other girls. He was VERY abusive, that's why Tybalt and I are so over protective. He beat her, badly. The only thing I thought strange was that they never hugged or kissed or did any of that stuff. Then one night, one of their fights took a turn for the worst. She told him it was time for him to leave because she was done putting up with his crap. He reused and started beating her! She was screaming and crying and begging for him to stop, but he continued until he almost smashed her! There was blood everywhere and when he was done went to go hit on other girls! I just couldn't take it, so he found the worst, deepest, darkest spot under the patio. She barley made it out alive, but she did and beautifully at that. It was almost 3 years since it happened, then she met you. You showed her that she was more than just some item to have when you don't feel like doing anything else. You showed her how to love. How to be free and to have fun. Most important, you taught her that she matters."

I was just stunned. There were no words to express how badly I felt, other than the words heartbreak, sadness and pain. I've never heard a story like that, and it was more painful to hear because it was about MY Juliet. And the worst part of it was that on that night, I did hear someone screaming! Now I feel terrible.

"Lord Redbrick, you must know that that gnome didn't deserve the wonderful girl you have as your daughter. And she didn't deserve what he did to her! I would never do that to her, and if did I would probably kill myself before I could get a breath in! She's my world, and I tend to keep her safe at any cost. I love her and I always will."

"I know. Alrighty, now. Let's go get the tools." Both Lord Redbrick and Tybalt said before standing to their feet.

"Tools? Tools for what?" I asked

"The tools that'll make your wedding rings. Duh! You can't ask Juliet to marry you if you don't have a ring."Tybalt said.

"Wait, you're accepting Juliet and I?" I said with hope in my voice.

All they both said was," welcome to the family, Gnomeo." And we walked off.

(Flashback ends.)

"Don't worry Juliet; let's just say I've got a way with words."

All she did was smirk at my silliness. And I couldn't help but laugh. God I am tired. We got to the garden and entered the greenhouse. I sat Juliet down on the bed and, before I could do anything, she kissed me and pulled me on to the bed with her! We kissed for a while and Juliet some how managed to get on top of me. She smirked a playful/seductive/evil smile and pinned me down.

"Juliet, I thought you were tired?" I said playfully.

"Ohh I was, and still am. WAS, is because I was tired of everybody not leaving us alone. And I'm only tired now is because we're talking and not having any fun."

After that she kissed me again with more passion and force. And it all went down hill from there…

WOAH! I am exhausted! I stayed up until...12:30 am. Finishing this chapter! I'm gonna go to bed… REMEMBER! R&R PLEZZZZ! HAPPY BIRTHMAS!(Idk. My buddy Randall told me to put that there. HE'S AWESOMES!)P.S I'm gonna be writing some kung fu panda stories… any one got any ideas? I'll only do po/tigress! K?


	5. more surprises!

Hey everyone! Its babesitter1234!i haven't been on lately cause. 1. My computer broke and2 I was grounded! It sucked but now I'm back! So let's finish this chapter! And I'm gonna be writing another story, so stick around.

I do not own gnomeo and Juliet

(Gnomeo's P.O.V.)

I was lying down on my side of the bed when I realized 2 things:

1. I was holding a terribly beautiful gnome in my arms,

And 2. I was completely naked! Probably because of the "fun" Juliet had with me last night. So I got up slowly to grab some underwear and pajamas from my dresser and headed back to bed. I lay down next to the gnome that, ever since we met, had stolen my heart. She was amazing. To me, if I could choose anything, real or fake, it would be that we could stay young and with each other forever. I remembered the night before; the surprise, the proposal, the kissing the singing, the questions and stories, all of it came back to me in an instant. Juliet was still sound asleep, so I got up and went to the kitchen (A/N. I don't think gnomes have kitchens, livingroom, and ext.)And started making breakfast. I was making scrambled eggs and bacon, when Benny came in.

"Hey cousin, best mate, and husband to be," Benny said while coming through the door and bowing at me.

"Hey Benny, and don't bow, or you'll break sumthing. And could you please keep it down? Juliet's still sleeping." I said as I poured him some coffee.

"Well I can imagine," he said with a non surprised tone.

"Really? Why do you suppose so?" I asked him while we sat down at the table.

Now I thought he was going to say," well she's obviously tired from all the fun at the party! Duh!", but he didn't. Instead, he said:

"Well with all the noise coming from over here last night, I could tell she was gonna be extra tired today." Benny said smirking at me, waiting for a response. I just froze. I didn't know what to say. I mean, what would you do if all your friends, families and neighbors, heard you and your love….. Making love? It was embarrassing! So I just sat there drinking my coffee, about to awkwardly answer my buddy, as my bed-headed, beautiful fiancé entered the room. I shot out of my seat and tried to help her keep her balance, since she was still half asleep. I sat her down on one of the chairs in the kitchen.

"Good morning Juliet. Looking as lovely as always," Benny said playfully. She glanced at him, giving him a sarcastic smile that meant, if you don't leave now, you're gonna wish you had. As he noticed this, he got up and started to stretch his arms.

"Well I'm gonna get going. Oh, by the way, your parents wanted me to tell you two that today you have the day off. So have fun. By gnomeo, by Juliet." He said as he closed the greenhouse door. Juliet started to fall asleep again, so I got up, poured her coffee, and made her a plate full of scrambled eggs and bacon. I brought them back to the table and slid them under her face, to where she could smell them enough to wake her up.

(Juliet's P.O.V)

As I laid my head down slightly, I smelled the aroma of my favorite breakfast. Scrambled eggs and bacon. So either my dad was here or my love, gnomeo, had made these. As the smell was with in my range, my head bolted up and I was wide awake. Hat's when I noticed gnomeo chuckling slightly to him.

Now I was curious. "What's so funny?"

"Ohh, just 2 things. Why?" he said lovingly.

Now he was messing with me."Gnomeo, I'm, soon, going to be your wife. So whatever it is you can tell me."

"Ok. But you're going to think one is terrible and one is silly" he said in a high pitched voice. "Well, the silly one is how cute you look with bed head," she smiled softly and kissed me, ever so lightly._ God his lips are addicting._" And the other….. is, um, Benny said that almost everyone in both gardens heard us last night." She said with a nervous look on his face.

"oh." Was all I managed to say. "Well, why don't we just put this matter behind us? What's done is done, and if they ask, we'll just say that's not their business. Plus, all I can say is I'll …. Never…ever….. Regret it..." I said as a smile spread across both our faces. I finished my eggs, bacon and half of my coffee, and I took gnomeo outside (after we got dressed and everything.) and headed out to lie in the grass. We just laid there for a while, looking deep into the clouds and then into each others eye's. Then, a thought entered my mind.

"Gnomeo?"

"Yes my little rose?" he said. He knows I love it when he calls me that.

"Now just listen, you know I've loved you ever since we met right?"

"Yes."

"Well, I was just wondering… what do you think our lives would be like if we never met?" I could tell he really didn't want to answer that; or he's just never thought about it. I looked at him as he stared at the sky. The wind blowing at an angle to where it makes a sound off the tip of his hat. Then, his blue eyes just full of mysteries and thought, made their way to my jade eyes, so full of love and confusion. Then he gave me his answer.

"Juliet, if I had never met you, our lives would be a living hell! You'd be stuck on top of that pedestal, married to someone you barley even knew, and you'd be unhappy.

Me I'd be working my but off around the garden, also marrying someone I barley knew, and right now, I'd probably be planning war between our parents. My perspective of us, is that our other parents, looking down on us now, had set up everything. The race, the orchid, the date, the fight, the funeral, I hated that part," we both chuckled," and the war. And it's all lead up to this. Us. Now." He said as he took my hand like he did on our first date. I gracefully snuggled towards him and gave him little pecks on his right cheek. He was the gnome I had fallen in love with, and I'm glad I did happen. Besides, he was right about me being unhappy if I was with someone I didn't love. So, for a while we just laid outside, still, and I was non-stop complimenting my engagement ring; which made him chuckle about it the whole time. After a while, gnomeo stood up.

"Juliet, can you wait here for a second, love?" he asked ever-so-sweetly.

"Only because of my love for you." I whispered to him. He smiled and ran towards the greenhouse. My engagement surprise and now this? What's that gnome got up his sleeve?

He came back with a guitar and a couple of song sheets. Some where mine (unfinished), and some were…. His? Since when did he write songs?

"Hey, I didn't know you wrote songs." I said as he sat down.

"Honestly, ever since I met you, this is the first song I've written in about….. forever." he said, chuckling.

"Well, can I hear it?"

"Well I didn't write it for your dad." Gnomeo said sarcastically; which made me laugh. He started strumming his guitar and laid a song sheet in front of him.

(Gnomeo)

_Check yes Juliet_  
><em>Are you with me<em>  
><em>Rain is falling down on the sidewalk<em>  
><em>I won't go until you come outside<em>

_Check yes Juliet kill the limbo_  
><em>I'll keep tossing rocks at your window<em>  
><em>There's no turning back for us tonight<em>

_[Chorus:]_  
><em>Lace up your shoes<em>  
><em>A O A O O<em>  
><em>Here's how we do<em>

_Run baby run_  
><em>Don't ever look back<em>  
><em>They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance<em>  
><em>Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be<em>  
><em>Run baby run, forever will be<em>  
><em>You and me<em>

_Check yes Juliet_  
><em>I'll be waiting<em>  
><em>Wishing wanting yours for the taking<em>  
><em>Just sneak out and don't tell a soul goodbye<em>

_Check yes Juliet_  
><em>Here's the countdown:<em>  
><em>3,2,1 you fall in my arms now<em>  
><em>They can change the locks,<em>  
><em>don't let them change your mind<em>

_[Chorus]_  
><em>Lace up your shoes<em>  
><em>A O A O O<em>  
><em>Here's how we do<em>

_Run baby run_  
><em>Don't ever look back<em>  
><em>They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance<em>  
><em>Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be<em>  
><em>Run baby run, forever will be<em>  
><em>You and me<em>

_We're flying through the night_  
><em>We're flying through the night<em>  
><em>Way up high<em>

_The view from here is getting better with you_  
><em>By my side<em>

_Run baby run_  
><em>Don't ever look back<em>  
><em>They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance<em>

_Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be_  
><em>Run baby run, forever will be<em>  
><em>Run baby run, don't ever look back<em>  
><em>They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance<em>  
><em>Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be<em>  
><em>Run baby run, forever will be<em>  
><em>You and me<em>  
><em>You and me<em>

When he finished my heart melted. All I could do was stare at the handsome gnome before me. We were both leaning in for a kiss when a voice came behind us and yelled..." is there a 'gnomeo and Juliet?' and then everything went black, and I heard a set of feet clipping the ground and giggling. We knew it was fawn and Tybalt carrying us, but we didn't know what they were gonna do to us until….

Hahahahahahah! Cliffhanger! Sorry but I'm just super tired and wanna sleep. Peace


End file.
